


Painted Love

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [53]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: It is time for the Martha Wayne Foundation, and Every BatKid will be making a piece for it, but Damian has been very secretive of what his piece is.





	Painted Love

Damian sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, he had just finished drawing a piece but he was not satisfied with it. He sat up and stared at the offending easel that was across from his bed with disgust. He got off the bed and picked up the offending work and stuffed it into his closet. When it was finally out of site he left his room with his katana, to do some training in the cave.

“Damian?” Dick called out from his younger brother’s door. When he did not get an answer he peaked inside and he did not see him anywhere inside his room. 

He sighed and walked back out of the room, to see if Damian was somewhere else in the mansion. He walked around the mansion before going down into the cave. Where he saw Damian practicing his aim on the moving targets. 

“Damian, what are you doing down here? I thought you were upstairs.” Dick called out to his younger brother, he threw himself over the railing and landed upright on his feet behind Damian.

Damian grunted, “I was upstairs. I now downstairs training.”

“I can see that, did you finish your piece for the exhibition, yet?” Dick asked.

“No, I did not.” He answered curtly. 

Dick stared at him watching him for a moment, “Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine,” Damian answered.

“You sure Lil D you seem to be a bit tense,” Dick told him. 

Damian shook his head and replied, “I said I’m fine.” Damian walked over to the control panel and turned off the targets. ”I’m going to go take Titus for a walk.”

“Damian, wait.” Dick requested but he was ignored, and Damian left the cave in search of his Great Dane. Dick let out a sigh and took out his phone and sent a   
text to Bruce.

Damian was behind the manor running with Titus by his side. He was heading back to the mansion he had been outside running for the last hour. As he approached the terrace he saw his father sitting there drinking a cup of coffee.

“Father?” Damian said as he walked over to him.

“Did you have a good run with Titus, Damian?” Bruce asked as Titus came beside him and he patted him on the top of his head.

“Yes, I believe Titus and I both got the work out we needed,” Damian said. “Was there something you needed, father?”

“No, I just came out here for some fresh air.” Bruce answered. “But how about you go get cleaned up so Alfred does not get mad at you.”

“Of course, Pennyworth would not allow not even a spec of dirt in the kitchen.” Damian agreed walking passed his father and entered the mansion. Damian headed up to his room with his father following after him, he was halfway up the stairs when Bruce called out his son’s name.

“Damian.”

Damian stopped and looked back over at him, “Yes?”

“I love you.” Bruce said.

Damian looked at him with slightly wide eyes, he hesitated but looked down at his feet then looked at his father, “I love you too, Father.” Then Damian continued to walk up to his room and went to take a shower when he was done he walked back over to his closet and picked up the painting and placed it back on the stand. Then went back to get his paints to finish the painting. 

At the Martha Wayne Gala and exhibition, Jason, Richard, Tim, Alfred, and Bruce all stared in wonder at the Painting, It was broken in three parts. Towards the bottom half of the painting was all of them, the batgirls in the living room surrounding the hearth of the manor in the living room laughing and smiling. Outside was Batcow, and Alfred the Cat and Titus was laying on the rug sleep. The second part was above them, and it was of Martha and Thomas Wayne smiling down at them all. Then off to the left, was a side view of Damian with his hands close together cupping a small heart in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
